sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Jang Geun Suk
thumb|306px|Jang Geun Suk Perfil * Nombre: 장근석 /Jang Geun Suk (Yang Gun Sok) * Apodo: Sukkie y Keun-chan (en Japón) y Asia Prince * Profesión: Actor, Cantante, Modelo, Bailarín, Compositor, Productor, Rapero * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 183 cm * Peso: 62 Kg * Tipo de sangre: A * Signo: Leo * Signo chino: 'Conejo *'Grupo: '''Team H ' * '''Familia:' Padre, Madre (es hijo único) * Agencia: Tree-J Company * Dramas * Daebak (SBS, 2016) * Pretty Man (KBS2, 2013) * Love Rides the Rain (KBS, 2012) * Ikemen Desu ne ( 2011'') (Cameo ep.8)'' * Mary Stayed Out All Night (KBS2, 2010) * You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) * Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) * Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2008) * Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) * Alien Sam (Tooninverse Drama 2006) * Lovers In Prague (SBS, 2005) * Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) * The Owl Museum (KBS, 2003) * Orange (SBS, 2002) * Ten Lucks In My Life (EBS, 2002) * The Great Ambition (SBS, 2002) * The Fairy Cummi, The Fairy (KBS, 2001) * Four Sisters Story (MBC, 2001) * Ladies Of The Palace (SBS, 2001) * Mr. Nooroongji And Seven Potatoes (KBS, 1999) * Encounter An Encounter (KBS, 1999) * A Hug (SBS, 1998) * Happiness For Sales (HBS, 1997) * Temas para Películas * Only Show You tema para You Are My Pet (2011) feat Kim Ha Neul * Oh My Lady ''tema para You Are My Pet (2011) feat Choi Sang M * ''Mandy ''tema para You Are My Pet (2011) * ''Time of Waiting tema para Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) * Heap Song ''tema para Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) * ''Doremifasolasido tema para Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) * Full Sunlight tema para Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) Programas de TV * PRODUCE 101 (Mnet 2016) * Three Meals a Day—Fishing Village Edition (tvN, 2015) ep. 1 y 2 * The Return of Superman (KBS, 2014) Ep 39 y 48 * Inkigayo (SBS, 2007) MC (con Heechul de Super Junior) Programas de Radio * Jang Geun Suk's tu4u (2006) * Jang Geun Suk's Young Street (2004-2005) Musicales * 2005: 'MBC Children’s Musical [''Hercules] * '2004: '''Musical [''Theseus] Anuncios * '''2011: Lotte Confectionery Company Ltd.(Japan) * 2011: TBC's Esthetic Brand * 2011: 'Codes Combine Haiker * '''2011: '''Nature Republic * '''2011: '''Lotte Duty Free * '''2011:'Suntory Seúl Makgeolli * '''2010: '''Garden 5 * '''2009: '''DongSuh Maxim Cafe * '''2009: '''SK Telecom TTL * '''2009-2010: Samsung Yepp * 2009: '''The Suit House * '''2008: '''Haitai Beauty Style * '''2008: '''Maeil Dairy Café Latte * '''2008: BSX * 2008: '''Etude House (Black 'N Jean) * '''2008: '''EXR * '''2007: Etude House (Vitcara) * 2005: '''Lotte Chic Choc * '''2005: '''SchoolLooks * '''2001-2005: '''SK Telecom ting Exclusive Main Model * '''2000: '''Yoons * '''2000: '''Samlip * '''2000: Hyundai Engineering and Construction * 2000: Daekyo * 2000: '''Ssang Bang Wool * '''2000: '''Interaction * '''2000: '''Ottogi * '''1999: '''Neversports Catalog * '''1997: '''Maeil Dairy * '''1997: '''Coca Cola * '''1997: '''J. Cosi * '''1997: '''DongAh Group * '''1997: Daewoo * 1996:'''Kellogg Corn Flakes Discografía '''Corea Digital Single Japón Album Reconocimientos * 2011 China Music Award & Asian Influential Awards: '''15ª edición “Artista coreano más influyente”. * '''2010 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja junto a Moon Geun Young (Mary Stayed Out All Night). * 2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards: Top Buzz Premio Estrella Masculina Corea & Top Buzz Premio Estrella Maculina Asia. * 2009 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Estrella Top Diez (You're Beautiful). * 2009 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Netizen Mayor Popularidad (You're Beautiful). * 2008 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Actor Popular (Hong Gil Dong). * 2008 SBS 44th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Nuevo Actor por Happy Life. * '''2008 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Actor Popular (Beethoven Virus). * 2007 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Sung Yu Ri por Hong Gil Dong. * '''2006 MNet Top 100: Hombre Adorable-Apuesto 29. * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Mejor Pareja con Ha Ji Won por Hwang Jin Yi. Curiosidades * Grupo K-pop: Team H ** Posición: Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín * Idiomas que domina: Coreano, japonés e inglés * Educación: Primaria Seoul Dong Eui ** Escuela Intermedia Kwang Jang ** Escuela Secundaria Nelson College ** Escuela Secundaria Bang San ** Universidad Han Yang (Teatro y Cine Mayor) * Aficiones: Snowboard, esquí, bailar, cantar, escuchar música. * Club de Fans: Eels" (anguilas) porque la anguila es un alimento que se considera grande en fuente de energía, y él argumenta que sus fans son su motivación y su fortaleza para seguir día con día. * Debut: modelo de catálogo Kindergarden (cuando él tenia 5 años de edad). * Religión: 'Cristiano. *** Inicio trabajando como modelo infantil a los 5 años, después de que fue descubierto por un agente de talento. En ese momento, los padres de Geun Suk estaban vendiendo su casa y el agente, que era un posible comprador, vio a Geun Suk. Viendo su potencial, el agente sugirió a sus padres que le permitieran intentar una carrera como modelo. *** Estuvo enamorado por varios años de la actriz Ha Ji Won desde que grabaron el drama Hwang Jin Yi. Actualmente son mejores amigos. *** Debutó en el Sitcom Selling Happiness. *** Es muy bueno en el esquí y snowboard. *** Su álbum japonés debut "Let Me Cry" fue lanzado el 27 de abril después de haber sido pospuesto un mes por el terremoto de Japón. Viene en dos ediciones: una edición límitada, que incluye un DVD que muestra el momento en que Jang Geun Suk filmó las imágenes para el single, y su edición normal, que incluye una tarjeta. *** Su comida favorita es la comida picante, 게장 – GeJang (Una especie de Cangrejos Marinados). *** Jang Geun Suk ha comprado un edificio con el dinero que ha estado ahorrando a lo largo de su carrera como artista. No ha sido comprado sólo con un propósito de inversión; esta planeando usar el edificio para su propio trabajo, que todavia no ha sido especificado. *** Jang geun suk llego a decir que el rapero de beast yong jun hyung era uno de sus mejores amigos ya que en twitter publico una foto dedicada a el *** Peretenecio al grupo CHOCOBALL junto con lee hong ki, mitra de epik high , heechul de super junior, yong jun hyung, kim jaejoong de JYJ, Simon D entre varios otros idols. *** La película The Case of Itaewon Homicide era de bajo presupuesto, por lo que todos los actores recibieron muy poco de paga. Sin embargo, Geun Suk dijo que fue una muy buena oportunidad para intentar cosas nuevas y probarse a sí mismo, porque debía interpretar a un personaje bipolar y extranjero. *** Es claustrofóbico. Cuando estaba grabando el Ost de Beethoven Virus, era difícil para él permanecer en la sala de grabación. Solía beber un poco antes de ingresar para soportarlo. *** Vive en el mismo vecindario que Kim Jae Joong (JYJ) y Park Shin Hye *** Ha sido vinculado en reiteradas ocasiones con su co-estrella en el drama "You're Beautiful", Park Shin Hye. Incluso vive en el mismo sector y se sabe que la actriz y la madre de Geun Suk son muy cercanas, pero esto se ha negado siempre alegando que son muy buenos amigos. *** Jang Geun Suk habló recientemente de su co-estrella IU , y contó sobre la primera vez que la conoció… Él dijo: “Conocí IU por primera vez durante la sesión de fotos para el drama… Había un momento en que ella tenía que darme un abrazo por la espalda como Kim Bo Tong, yo estaba tan sorprendido que comencé a gritar ‘Wow , IU me abrazó!’ Lo hice suficientemente alto para que todo el equipo de producción escuche”… Además, señaló, “Es mi primera vez trabajando con alguien tan joven como IU… Me parece interesante que cuando miro a IU , me siento atraído por su encanto”… *** Participó en el video "Again and Again" junto a Im Yoon Ah de Girls' Generation. *** Compuso la canción 'In my dream' para Yoona, está en su albúm 'Just Crazy'. *** Jang Geun Suk admitio que llego a sentir algo por Yoona durante el rodaje de Love Rain. *** Se consideró un buen actor en la película The case Of Itaewon. *** Lee Hong Ki tiene un gran parecido con Geun Suk. *** Es amigo del actor japonés Yamamoto Yusuke. *** Su lugar favorito de Japón es Okinawa por el surf. *** Piensa tener al menos 3 hijos. *** Tiene la costumbre de encender la TV cada vez que se levanta. *** Tiene un cierto parecido a G-Dragon *** Ha intentado unirse a instagram en varias ocasiones y no le ha funcionado. Por eso solo se comunica con sus fanaticos en Line o Twitter *** Volvió a la escena musical coreana con un concierto que se realizó en septiembre de 2015: ''“Jang Geun Suk, quien ha terminado su gira por ocho ciudades en Japón, está llevando a cabo su primer concierto en solitario en Corea por primera vez en tres años desde ‘2012 Jang Geun Suk Asia Tour The Cri Show II in Seoul" 1 *** Se anuncio que participaría activamente en el show Produce 101, Geun Suk sera MC y mentor de las concursantes. Este fue su primer gran proyecto televisivo luego de un tiempo (aprox. 3 años) alejado de los shows de variedad coreanos. *** Su agencia revelado que ha “recibido una oferta para unirse al nuevo drama de los lunes-jueves de SBS, "Daebak, y que actualmente está considerando la oferta”. '''Canciones 'Canciones para Dramas' 'Canciones para Películas' Enlaces *Página Oficial (Corea) *Página Oficial (Japón) *HanCinema *Pagina Oficial Facebook *Canal oficial de YouTube *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Galería Blogger-image-175078122.jpg|jang geun suk 2014.08.20_jang-geun-suk.jpg|jang geun suk 15703-0av0rs0es3.jpg|jang geun suk 56915d6d5492e2611f0be6144515e694.jpg|jang geun suk e35e5a57-7a55-49c0-923b-af4fbcf4e753.jpg|jang geun suk img_8187_babyandi2008.jpg|jang geun suk Jang Geun Suk 09.jpg|jang geun suk jang-geun-suk_1378610361_af_org.jpg|jang geun suk Jang-geun-suk-2.jpg|jang geun suk jang-geun-suk-8.jpg|jang geun suk jang-geun-suk-babyandme11.jpg|jang geun suk jang-keun-seuk-13.jpg|jang geun suk loverain539.jpg|jang geun suk PP-6644M-bi-Jang-Geun-suk.jpg|jang geun suk press1.jpg|jang geun suk Prince-JKS-3-jang-geun-suk-33077417-554-837.jpg|jang geun suk tumblr_lq6h11B1OX1qm5a0so1_500_large.jpg|jang geun suk tumblr_lbog8wEtb81qauajd.jpg|jang geun suk tumblr_lbogajrnoX1qauajd.jpg|jang geun suk images.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 9787225531_dd9c711a32_b.jpg|Jang Geun Suk bgbti_jccaegaqp.jpg|Jang Geun Suk seoulbeats_18012015_janggeunsuk1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Categoría:KACTOR Categoría:KCANTANTE Categoría:KMODELO Categoría:KBAILARIN Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KRAPERO Categoría:Cantante Boy Categoría:KVarones Categoría:Tree-J Company